In Between Winter and Spring
by Izno
Summary: That winter Sesshomaru found Kagome lying on pile of snow, dying. And when Kagome finally awakes three years after, she can no longer remember anything about herself. As she struggles to find her lost self, the demon lord struggles with the unfamiliar emotion that starts to blossom in his heart. In between winter and spring, they were lost together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**.

**That Winter**

* * *

She remembered staring at the gray sky above her and feeling the soft layers of snow under her body. She remembered how snow continued to float down from the sky and piled on top of her frail body that lost its senses. She remembered how she was becoming one with snow, her body loosing warmth and her consciousness floating away from her bit by bit. And then…and then….and then what happened? Oh, yes. She remembered hearing a voice. It was delicate and soft, so filled with worry and sadness. She thought she recognized the voice, but by then she was barely breathing and functioning, and so she stopped thinking. She remembered a pair of small hands shaking her body as if to wake her up. Wake her up? But she was already awake. Her eyes were still staring at the darkened sky and falling snow. Why would someone want to wake her up? But if…if she were sleeping, then she was finally at peace. Ever since she came to this time, this was the first time she ever felt truly at rest. It was finally so calm and quiet, her mind no longer buzzing with thoughts and emotions; this peace from emptiness was just so sweet…

"Woman. Do you wish to die?"

Die? Did she wish to die? She didn't know. But she knew she wanted to be at peace. She wanted to enjoy this moment of tranquility she never had ever since…ever since when? She then remembered hearing a faint croaking of an old man from far, shouting something that she couldn't remember. Then there was a child's crying voice again, and then there was that deep, impassionate voice that demanded her to answer his question. And then…then she remembered a flash of silver. She felt like she saw those strands of silver strings somewhere. She remembered how watching those silver strings flow in the wind brought back warmth in her heart but an aching pain at the same time.

"So beautiful…"

She remembered how her mouth softly mumbled and her hands reached out to touch those silver strands.

Then she remembered nothing.

* * *

07/31/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**.

**Spring**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she knew spring had come. The fragrance of cherry blossoms tickled her nose as she breathed in the sweetness floating in the air. When she closed her eyes, it was winter. Wondering how much time had passed, Kagome cracked open her eyes only to shut them close from the bright sunlight that was shining directly on her face. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, Kagome silently wondered where she could be. She noticed how the futon she was lying on were very soft and well made, and the ceiling she had been staring at was high and decorated with ancient patterns. She drew her attention even more was the huge crescent moon that was carved at the center of the room. Feeling a sense of familiarity, Kagome kept staring at the magnificent moon carving when a flash of silver suddenly popped up in her mind. A sharp pain burst in her head as Kagome cried out in pain and surprise, holding her head in immense pain. What was that? She didn't know, but just when she was about to think even deeper about the silver figure, the shoji door slid open and a young servant stepped in.

"Kagome-sama! You are awake!"

"Kagome? That is my name?"

That was when Kagome realized she didn't even remember her name until now.

* * *

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows in irritation. The priestess, after her long slumber, couldn't remember anything about herself. The only thing she could remember, or knew, so far was that her name was Higurashi Kagome, and that the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was snow. The said woman was kneeling in front of him, fidgeting with her kimono sleeves under his intense gaze. She had been sleeping for three years. Three years, and the woman say she remembers nothing. Hiding his irritation and anger, Sesshomaru stared at the priestess in front of him. Even in her sleep, the woman had grown. Her features became softer and smoother, her face glowing with femininity that was lacking previously. The atmosphere around her became much more mature that it almost felt foreign even to Sesshomaru. Was this woman truly the Kagome he knew three years ago?

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru raised his left eyebrow at her sudden apology and stared at her as if demanding her to explain her apology. Blushing, Kagome stared down at the tadami mat she was kneeling on, trying to avoid the intense gaze.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything…I'm not much of a help, am I?"

Her soft voice, Sesshomaru noted, was a little lower than it used to be. The woman in front of him truly had changed during her three years of slumber. The Kagome he remembered was not so polite and well mannered, and not this tame and obedient. She was much fiercer and hot tempered, and masked her ill manners with what she called "humor." What caused her to change? His cool, golden eyes stared at her brown eyes until he offered her something he himself was even surprised at.

"You shall stay here until your memory comes back."


End file.
